1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly to a ferroelectric LCD.
2. Related Art
Currently, ferroelectric liquid crystals are applied in color sequential displays due to having a quick response. As the ferroelectric liquid crystals are one kind of smectic liquid crystals and the viscosity coefficient of the smectic liquid crystals is rather high, in order to successfully inject the liquid crystals into a space between two substrates while ensuring a uniform distribution of the liquid crystals, the panels and the liquid crystals are both heated, and then the panels are cooled, so as to facilitate the injection of the liquid crystals.
However, the liquid crystals may easily be coagulated with a reducing fluidity when being cooled down due to the high viscosity coefficient in the injection of the ferroelectric liquid crystals. Moreover, it does not have a color filter in the color sequential display, a mura defect may appear on the conventional color sequential display.
Furthermore, the thermal expansion coefficient of the ferroelectric liquid crystals is found to be much higher than that of glass substrates. Thus, when being cooled down after being heated, the liquid crystals shrink in volume to result in an adhesion stress on the surface of the polyimide (PI), thus causing zig-zag defects and resulting in an orientation defect of the liquid crystals.
Therefore, in order to solve the above problem, an assembly structure with a plurality of rectilinear barrier members has been introduced in U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,621, such that liquid crystals may flow in the assembly structure. However, when the liquid crystals flow in a direction different from the aligned direction, the zig-zag defects are also generated, and the orientation defects occur to the liquid crystals. The longer the flowing path of the liquid crystals is, the worse the defects will be. Even if the liquid crystals are once again heated to the isotropic phase, this kind of defects still exists and is difficult to be eliminated for the assembly structure with a plurality of rectilinear barrier members disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,621.